Kid's Life
by Quizzter
Summary: Summary inside ! Please say what you think of my story. Please .
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER!****:**** I do not own Soul Eater nor the charakters in it. Only my OC's and own story ideas. Lel.**

**WARNING!: Abuse, Violence, Death's, Cussings, and TERRIBLE english. (Just couse i am writing this on my iPad. Sorry. Autocorrects might show.**

**Maincharakter: Kiddo-Kun~ c:**

**Summary: This story is about Kid, Death The Kid. And about how he grew up to become WHO he is today. He goes through much and learns a bunch about life, meets new people, falls in love, get's into troubles quite all the time, and just.. live like anyone else. But It's troublesome for a shinigami.**

**Let's get this writing on with ;o;**

* * *

Chapter 1.

Shinigami's P.o.v

"Wheeeeee~"

That's nearly everything i hear nowdays. Since i just got a child, things has become harder for me to do. I allways gotta change his diper, sing him a lullaby, carry him somewhere, play with him. Or just talk to him. But, since i, suddenly, became a father, i do love him. And my son's name is Death The Kid.

"Yea yea i'm coming!" I yelled and walked away from what i currently was doing. My twelve-mounths old son.. Death The Kid.. needs me.

When i walked into his room, he became quiet and just looked at me with his big, golden eyes. They shone and sparkled, and he giggled, making me all warm inside.

"Little brat, crying like that just to see me," I said in a cheerful tone, not making him sad again. I walked over to him and he reached out with his arms, wanting me to carry him in his arms. I sighed.

"Well, i can, for a little while anyways," I said and smiled. Right now i didn't have the mask on since he's scared for it. I picked it off when i was outside the room.

I picked Kid up and made him sit on my arm. He was sucking on his thumb and looked around the room. He'll be a curious person one day, i thought as i giggled, making him looking at me and blinked two times.

"I was just thinking," I said to him happily, but since Kid had no idea of what i was saying he just giggled and took his thumb out.

Well, he'll understand sooner or later, i thought.

I walked down the stairs with Kid in my arms while talking with him here and there. He allways tryed to say something, so adorable sounds came out instead. Sometimes i tryed to pretend that i understood him, even though i have no freaking clue of what's he's trying to say.

When i remembered that Kid needed food soon, i carefully putted him down on the floor. He was sucking on his thumb once again and just looked confusingly at me. I smiled and picked out a toy for him to inspect while i walked over to the kitchen. Kid loves toy's so it was no problem making food. He was good at crawling around, so in the middle of cooking he was right beside me. It startled me a little, and i gave him his toy that he has been chasing around, and that has been accedently pushed in infront of me.

"I see, that's why you're here huh?" I asked and laughed afterwards, picking the toy up and giving it to Kid again. He giggled and grabbed the toy, just throwing it around. It was adorable to see that he was so happy. And that he loves toy's too.

"Now the de food's ready anyways.." I said and was about to get Kid when i didn't see him anywhere. Wait, where did he go? I thought and looked around myself. The surrounding was quiet.

"Kid?" I said loudly. Maybe he's chasing that damn toy somewhere, i thought and sighed. How troublesome.

But after some while i heard a giggle from upstairs, that made me shocked. How the hell did he crawl up the stairs? I thought for myself, but was relieved that he wasn't somewhere dangerous.

I walked up the stairs and picked a cheerful Kid up. He giggled so much that it made me giggle aswell. Such a positive soul, i thought. I putted him down in his own chair and tried to feed him with the spoon. But his thumb was allways in the way and he allways looked at everything else. Everytime something fell or made a sound he was allways there inspecting the area.

"Come on Kid, just eat something already," I tryed. He looked at me and tilted his head, then looked a the shiny spoon. His eye's shone up and he opened his mouth. I laughed and fed him the first spoon. His adorable level was over 100%

And i am not only saying that couse i am his father.

"Want another spoon Kid?" I asked as i prepeared another spoon of baby food. He looked at the spoon again and his eye's shone up. Does he like shining stuff? I thought for myself as i looked at my sons face expression. He opened up his mouth again and looked at me. Well, It's easy to see when he want's it, i thought and fed him the spoon. He laughed and giggled afterwards, jumping a little. I smiled and continued to feed him with the spoon. When i was done i remembered an important thing.

"Shiet, that's right! It's Kid's birthday tomorrow!" I yelled, making Kid's eyes tear up. I noticed it directly and tryed to cheer him up with funny faces, but he just started to sob.

I picked him up and began to walk a little, back and forth.

He did calm down but he was still teary. I wiped his tears away and he slowly closed his eyes. Soon he yawned and he was now asleep. I putted a hand on my forhead and looked around.

"Guess i can have his birthday here," I said to myself then carefully walked up the noisy stairs. I layed him down in his bed and putted a hand on his warm cheek.

"Sleep well," I whispered, then sneaked out of the room.

Me and my loud voice, i thought and sighed. I walked down the stairs again and started to clean the living room. I can't go and have a dirty living room as a birthday room. When i was done, the time had passed by really fast but i still had time to invite some friends to tomorrow. They don't need to have a present with them.

First i tryed if Stein was able to come.

"Kid's 1st birthday?" He asked and i heard him screwing on his head screw.

"Yea," I answered. It seemed like Stein was thinking.

"Tomorrow?" He asked afterwards.

"Yea," I said again. Getting a little annoyed.

"Awh, but tomorrow.. I won't be able to bye anything untill to tomorrow," He said with a sad voice tone. I sighed and said

"You don't need to bring one."

Only Stein's breaths was able to be heard through the phone and it made me a little stressed.

"Just, yes or no. I need to continue on asking the others," I said. Stein yawned and said

"Guess i'll have to say yes. I can't miss a birthday. And by the way, i haven't seen Kid since you suddenly found him in the bed on the morning," He said.

"How did you see Kid then? You weren't with me," I asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Let me just say that i was stuck in a tree outside your house that day," He said and laughed a little awkwardly. I facepalmed and asked

"How creepy can you become?"

"Stein just laughed. And then i said

"Well, see you tomorrow."

Stein did a "yea" sound, then i layed off the phone and called Marie next.

"Shinigami-sama?" She asked. I got startled and thought that it might've shown that it was me calling.

"Yea, hello Marie," I said, cold sweating a little since i know how Marie are.

"OMG! It is you! Hello!" She yelled through the other side of the phone. I yelped a little from the sudden yell.

"No need to.. Shout like that," I answered and sighed a little.

"Oh sorry," She said and sounded nervous.

"Well, onto the point Marie," I started, but then she interupted me with another thing.

"It's been so long since i saw you! How have you been? I just really need to ask that."

"I'm fine Marie.. Now why i called.." I tryed again, but she once again interupted me.

"God, what if something happened to you?! I would be so worried~!"

"MAIRE!" I yelled, but regretted it afterwards. Shit, i can't afford waking Kid up now, i thought.

"Shinigami-sama? Sorry, what where you going to say?" She asked, finally keeping quiet while i talked about Kid's 1st birthday.

"Tomorrow's Kid's 1st birthday Marie, and i woundered if you could come," I said calmly. Seems like Kid didn't wake up when i shouted like that.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG... i would gladly come, but..." She said, and i waited for the rest to be said.

"But what Marie?" I asked.

"I won't be able to bye him a present before tomorrow, and i can't go without one," she said. I sighed and said

"Marie, don't worry, you don't need to come with the present just tomorrow.. Or you don't even need to bye him something," i said, still listening with another ear if Kid starts to wheep.

"No, a birthday needs to have a present! And especially on his first one! Don't worry, i'll come up with something... Yes, i am coming tomorrow!" She cheerfully said, while i sighed and said

"Ok, but don't spend the rest of the day thinking."

Then we said goodbye and i continued on asking Spirit. Spirit also said yes after some time of talking to eachother. He allways talked about his precious Maka who soon turns 12 mounths. Then i also tryed and asked Sid. Unfortunately he wasn't able to come, he had so many other things to attend to.

Atleast i have some people who can come, i thought. When i called the last person for today, Medusa, i was tierd. Medusa also commented on the present thingy. Don't they know that a birthday isn't about the present at all? Or atleast not everything that's good at a birthday party. Well, Medusa, Stein, Marie and Spirit are coming tomorrow. Great! I thought positively. I talked for a very long time with those persons, time to go to bed, i thought once again. When i walked up the stair's again i sighed then yawned.

"Just look at what a dad need's to do for his son. You lucky bastard, Kid." I said for myself as i lazily dragged my body into my pyjamas and walked towards the bed next to Kid's. I layed down and turned towards Kid. I looked at his sleeping position and smiled.

"I hope you're dreaming something good," I whispered, then slowly fell asleep next to Kid's bed.

.w.

I woke up to the sound of wheeping from Kid. It was day outside and i yawned. I stood up and looked down at Kid. He didn't stop wheeping this time and i just smiled thinking

Well, It's normal.

I picked my beloved Kid up and started to hum a melody to calm him down. Kid's teary eye's opened and looked at me, who was deeply happy. I looked down at him and wiped the tears away, carefully. He hicked a little then stopped crying.

"You know what day it is today Kiddo?" I asked, smiling. Kid smiled to and moved his head just like he understood what i was asking. I threw him really carefully into the air and caught him again, making him smile widely.

"Today's Kid's birthday," I said cheerfully and sat him down on my arms again, holding a hand behind his back. He sucked on his thumb again and looked around the room. As i remembered that guests will come, i putted him down and changed clothes real quick.

"You need clothes to the party to," I said while looking down on a confused looking Kid. After some while he reached out with his hands and i gladly picked him up again.

"I need to bye food, drinks and clothes.." I said to myself, while Kid patiently looked up at me and listened to my voice tone. Then, all of a sudden, Kid said a word.

"Papa," I heard, and my eye's widned. His first word, i thought. I giggled and said

"That's right, i'm your papa."

I walked outside with Kid in my arms and i breathed in the fresh air. Kid looked everywhere with his thumb in his mouth, inspecting everything that moves or made a sound. He giggled everytime he saw a funny looking person.

"That's rude Kid," I scolded him, and he looked at me with a pouted mouth. I sighed and smiled.

"But you'll learn that sooner or later," I said then looked into Kid's big eyes. He glappet his hands and said

"Papa!" happily. I just laughed and continued to walk towards centrum. I went into four stores to find clothes for Kid. I did find an adorable little outfit for Kid to wear. It was a suit-looking t-shirt with adorable shoes to it. Then a ribbon tie to just easily put onto the t-shirt. Kid just looked at the clothes and did nothing special. He just sucked on his thumb and saying "papa" over and over.

"Now, food and drinks.." I said as i entered a store that Kid once again scanned with his eyes. Some people in the store looked at Kid and said "Aawh", and some people just looked then frowned. Since i am a shinigami, not many people like me. But i'm not a completely loner. Kid was looking at everything, litteraly. Then smiled everytime he saw something he liked. I bought potatoes, some spices, tomatoes, salad, new baby food, bananas, some snacks, soda, a drink that Kid can drink, meat, then just some cheese.

We walked out with the bags and heard people whisper bad things about himself.

"Papa?" Kid suddenly asked, and i looked down on a worried looking Kiddo.

"Don't worry, i'm fine Kiddo," I tryed and held Kid closer to me. He hicked once then i heard him snoring.

Maybe i should just let him sleep for now, i thought. Then i slowly walked home with the food and the clothes. I sighed when i saw a car outside my house. Seems like Stein has already arrived.

"Stein?" I asked when i saw him standing outside the door. He looked behind him and shone up.

"Oh, so that's where you where!" He cheerfully said. I cold sweated and thought

That's the creepy side of Stein, indeed.

"Yea, i was bying food, drinks and new clothes for Kid," I explained. Stein walked towards me, looking at the sleeping Kid in my arms.

"He sure looks comfortable," Stein whispered then smiled, scewing his screw once or twice. I smiled too and agreed. He does, i thought.

"So, who else are coming?" Stein asked as we where entering the house.

"Marie, Medusa and Spirit," I answered and tryed to carefully wake Kid up. Stein flinched at the name of Marie.

"Stein?" I asked when i noticed it. Stein looked at me and waved with his hand saying

"Nothing nothing. Just ignore me over here."

I tilted my head and tryed to figure out why Stein was like this, but then i felt Kid move. His head got up and he yawned opening one eye. His eye's where teary. Stein reacted and smiled. I smiled too. Then his both eye's opened and he looked behind him, seeing Stein. It was quiet for a long time untill Kid started to wheep.

"Kid! Calm down~, he's not dangerous," I tryed and i did everything, even hummed, but his eye's where still teary and he was still afraid of looking behind him.

"Can i?" Stein asked, and i shockingly looked at Stein. He's crazy isn't he, i thought.

"Well," I said and handed him Kid. Kid realized that someone else's hands where grabbing him and that he was parting from me. Kid started to cry again. It felt awful, but Stein somehow calmed him down.

"See, i'm not dangerous," Stein said as Kid was looking at him. His screw was still a little scary, but Kid didn't wheep, but giggled. I smiled.

"I see that you're pretty good with a child," I said. Stein looked at me while carrying Kid. He smiled and said

"Well, there's a future for me too."

Then, all off a sudden, it knocked on the door. I asked if Stein could open, and so he did. I grabbed Kid and the clothes i bought him and walked upstairs to change.

Stein's P.o.v

I walked towards the outdoor that i was supposed to open and grabbed the knob of the door. I opened up and saw Marie on the other side of the door. Her eye's shone up while my left eye twitched.

"STEIN! You're here to?!" She yelled and grabbed both my hands. I sighed and nodded, looking up at her annoyingly.

"Why so down?!" She woundered while shouting. I just kept being quiet as she walked inside.

"Where's Kiddo-kun and Shinigami-sama?" She asked. I shooked my head and said

"Upstairs.. changing."

She spinned around in a cheerful way and looked at me.

"This will be so much fun~!" She yelled.

I just fake agreed with her.

Shinigami's P.o.v

Seems like Stein has it hard down there. Marie's here. Maybe that's why Stein acted like that way before. Kid was changed and ready, while sucking on his thumb once again. He's so adorable in his new clothes. I took my phone up and took a little photo of him that i was going to print out later. Then i picked him up and was about to walk downstairs.

"OMG! So cute!" Marie yelped. I showed her to be more quiet around Kid and she promised to be.

"Can i hold him?" Marie asked. I sighed and handed her Kid. Kid was a little unsure at first, but started to like Marie's kind smile. He giggled then putted his thumb into his mouth making Marie go "AWWWWWH~!".

I was kind of happy to have a son and to have such caring people around me. I hope it'll be the same for Kid when he grows up.

Then it knocked on the door once again, and outside stood Spirit together with Medusa. They both smiled. I smiled back and showed them inside.

"By the way," Marie suddenly said, turning all the attention towards her.

"Yea? Marie?" I asked, taking Kid back into my arms.

"I did bought a thing before coming here," She said cheerfully. I sighed.

"Here~" Marie said and got her present out from her bag next to her. I took it and said

"That's so like you."

* * *

**Chapter 1 done!**

**I hope you liked it! :D I really worked hard on this, and the next chapter might be shorter. But i can't really tell that. So, please review and tell me your oppinions on this chapter. I would really like to know how i am doing ;o; Pwease~ Pwease~ ;~;**

**No but seriously, review T^T **

**xD Lel, see ya in the next chapter then. Bye.**

**~Quizzter~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer!: I sadly do not own Soul Eater nor the charakters in it, but i do own my OC's and own story ideas + plot.**

**Warning!: You should know it if you've read the first chapter :| And yea, my english is still terrible. =3= (Moral of this story: I am to lazy to write the warnings again o-o)**

**Main-charakter: Kiddo~kun .3. **

**AND, just to point out. Thanks so much for the reviews. And even though you were just guests, meaning that i wasn't able to answer you guys, i'll answer you right here. **

**You questioned why Medusa was involved in this. Welp, i have my reasons. But i will give you a flashback of what made Medusa come. 'll explain right here~. When shinigami-sama was calling Medusa, she just agreed to come since Spirit was clinging onto her saying "please" over and over. Course directly when Lord Death was done talking to Spirit, he wen't over to bother Medusa. So she agreed to come just beacouse of that, and in this state she's not seen as a witch just yet of course. So she has to "play" the part. And i have my reasons for having her in this :D Hope this wasn't so damn confusing. ^^' And i suck at explaining =w= And yes, yes my grammar is off here and there, and i hope it's not to annoying ;-; I'm really trying my best. And than you once again, really! *bows* **

**Now, let's start chapter 2 :P**

* * *

Chapter 2.

Shinigami's P.o.v

I was holding the really-well packed gift given by Marie. Kid was looking everywhere at the new persons around, but directly when Marie gave me the gift he was focused on the present. It seemed like he was having a staring contest with it. This made everyone giggle. Kid took out his wet thumb from his mouth and started to reach for the gift with his small hands. It was so adorable to just watch.

"Well, you should open it," Marie said and smiled. I looked at her for a moment, then smiled back saying

"Of course. Kid will never give up otherwise." The joke reached everyone and they all laughed. After that Stein screwed his head-screw two time's to one side. Like usuall.

"Then, you can sit down on the couch please," I said and pointed over at my living-room couch. When i saw Medusa walk past me, she seemed to be having a bored face expression. That ain't good around kids. Hmm..

"Papa," I heard Kid whisper. He whispered it while looking at Medusa's back. I putted one of my hand's on his head carefully, making him react and look at me with his shiny golden eyes.

"Don't worry," I said and laughed. Kid smiled and looked at the gift. I walked over to where everyone allready sat and sat down on the floor infront of the couch with Kid in my arms. I gave him his gift and everyone was waiting for Kid to open it up. But directly when he was about to rip the paper around the box off, i cought Stein smoking inside.

"OI! Stein! Do not smoke inside! And especially not when i have Kid here too," I warned him. He looked at me with the poker face and slowly killed the cigar. Kid laughed in his cute little way and everyone went "aaawwwh", atleast of what i heard. Even i did. Then he inserted his thumb once again into his mouth and with one hand, he held the gift.

"Maybe he need's some help there," Marie said and chuckled a little. I reacted and started to rip one piece of the paper away, trying to make him learn how to open it up. Kid grabbed the loose paper piece and continued to drag it, then he started to wrap it open.

"Quick learner huh?" Stein asked and looked over at Spirit for some minute, but i didn't know for what reason. Spirit cold sweated.

"Yea," I answered and giggled. When the box was showing, Kid tilted his head of what to say 'what's that?'. I carefully lifted the box away from his small hands and he putted his thumb inside his mouth directly.

"Marie? What's this?" I asked when i opened up the box, seeing something shine inside of it.

"Just continue looking," Marie said and looked over at Kid for a split second. Kid was looking back, making Marie smile.

I digged deeper into the box and I felt something cold toutch my hand. I dragged the thing out and, it formed into a pretty big necklace.

"AND how do you expect him to wear this Marie?" I asked irritaded. Everyone tryed to hold in the hugest chuckle. Marie looked around her and then sighed

"It's supposed to be around his neck when he's 13, or atleast older," She explained with a pouted mouth. I calmed down after hearing the reason, and everyone was able to kill the chuckle. The necklace was really cool. A skull, being surrounded by roses. The left eye of the skull had a shining 'diamond' on. A red one.

"Thank's Marie," I said and bowed. Kid tilted his head and looked really confused. I looked down at him and said with a smile

"What's with that face Kiddo? Bowing is nice manners."

Everyone laughed, then Spirit suddenly seemed shocked.

"Spirit?" I asked. Spirit seemed to be looking straight forward without saying a word. I looked the same direction he was looking, but only saw my kitchen and the stair's to the second floor.

"Ah?" Spirit suddenly said and woke up. Everyone was looking at him in worry.

"Spirit.." Marie whispered. Spirit looked around with a sweat drop on his cheek. I sighed and was about to facepalm myself when i suddenly felt something drag my pant's. I looked down to see a worried looking Kid looking up at me, while pointing over at Spirit. Wait what? i thought. I wasn't able to move and i got stunned.

He.. can understand when someone's not alright? I thought again, then swallowed a little bit to loud. Everyone looked over at me.

"Not you to Shinigami-sama," Marie joked. I sighed and putted a hand on the back of my neck, rubbing it slightly.

"Spirit," I suddenly said, facing a really confused Spirit.

"Yes?" He asked. I looked into his eye's with mine.

"Why did you disapear like that? It was like you saw some criminal behind me," I said. Everyone was quiet and looked at Spirit. His head was shooked.

"Well, i just thought about something," He whispered, making everyone of us to listen more carefully. I felt a sweat drop slide down my cheek.

"I just.." He began. The silence was taking over and eveyone felt a shiver down their veins. Then he said the truth in the end

"...left MAKA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN~!" He yelped, starting to cry. Kid, out of true shock, fell backwards. I wasn't ready for it and i soon started to hear a weep and i quickly picked the crying Kid up. Everyone slowly turned their head toward's the unbelievable Spirit-kun, still biting his shirt while crying. Marie showed him her fist and he stopped crying. Instead he became purple and he was scared. Medusa didn't seem to be effected at all. She was like a robot, just sitting in the middle of Marie and Spirit, all quiet. Just looking forward. Sometime's she yawned.

When i was able to calm Kid down, i putted him down on the floor again, giving him the shining new necklace. He directly became interested in the object and crawled away with it. Then i turned to Spirit-kun, showing him my hand.

"Spirit-kun~?" I asked, in the most creepy way possible. He stopped biting his shirt and i walked slowly toward's him. Then i slammed my hand down onto his head. This time without my huge glove. Everyone, even Stein, was stunned. I was able to see Spirit's real spirit slip out from his mouth and he was knocked out, laying on the floor infront of the couch. Then i yelled as carefully as i could

"YOU MORON! YOU MADE ME WORRIED SICK! And YOU SHOCKED KID SO BAD SO THAT HE FELL BACKWARDS WITH HEAD FIRST YOU BAAKAAA!"

Spirit tryed to talk, but then Marie hitted him on the cheek.

"SAME HERE SPIRIT! YOU BAKA!" She screamed. Then we breathed out, both of us. Spirit's moans were able to be heard, but Medusa suddenly chuckled. Laughing now? When he's down? I thought. I don't like Medusa that much. Now when i think about it.

Stein's P.o.v

Moron indeed, but still.. was it really why he spaced out like that? I thought. I sighed and looked around.

Maybe it was, i thought. Then i fired up another cigar, walking outside as i did. Lord Death-sama noticed it and gently followed me outside. But before he was outside it seemed that he told Marie to watch over Kid. And that he's a real crawler.

"So, Stein," I heard him start, and closed the outdoor after himself. I looked back at him from the corner of my eye.

"Yes?" I asked, sticking the cigar inside my mouth, blowing the steam out through my nose. He stood next to me and looked out over the beautiful yard of his.

"Don't you think Medusa's suspicious?" He asked. I looked at him and thought for some minutes, feeling that Medusa wasn't.

"Naah, what make's you think so thou?" I asked out of wounder. I heard him sigh deeply.

"Just. There's just something odd about her.." He said sternly. Then decided to walk inside again, since it WAS Marie who watched over Kid. I laughed a little when i heard Lord Death scream and yell

"Spirit! STOP SCARING ME LIKE THAT!"

I picked the cigar out of my mouth and threw it onto the wet ground, since it has been raining. Then walked inside again.

Shinigami's P.o.v

This day.. is Kid's day. I wish Kid could atleast talk, walk or show some interest. But he's only 1 year old right now. I got to be patient~ I thought. I saw that Stein was walking inside again and i smiled gently. Kid were looking at the toy still. When he heard the door slam he looked up at me and took out his thumb, that i didn't even notice untill now.

"Papa," He said and reached out with both hands. I sighed and walked to him, picking him carefully up into my arms. He chuckled and then i felt his hand on my cheek. I giggled and looked at him. Kid was so cheerful. That's a good thing thou.

"Yo, Death," I suddenly heard Medusa say. I turned around to her and looked at her. I felt Kid shake, and i looked at him. He had shivers? Then his eye's turned teary. But i patted Kid's head gently before he was able to and showed him that there was no danger here.

"No worry, this is Medusa," I said. Somehow it calmed him down. Medusa smiled brightly.

"Well, i got to go for now," Medusa said. I looked at her and tilted my head.

"Right.." I said and then watched her walk past me. Spirit cried and tryed to stop her, but i shinigami-chopped him and then waved happily toward's Medusa, who was holding in a chuckle. Then she waved back and Marie yelled "Goodbye! Take care!" And made me face-palm myself.

She shouted "Yea, you too," Back, then she was gone. I sighed out and looked over at a thinking Stein. Kid was looking sadly at the leaving Medusa, then he shone up again when he saw that Marie was still there.

"Well, i don't even feel like making food now," I said honestly. Everyone looked at me and sighed at the same time.

"And i don't even feel like eating," Spirit answered me. I looked at Kid who was looking at Marie.

"And he need's to sleep.." I whispered. Stein heard and then said

"Well, i got to go. Your kid need's sleep right? And you need it too."

I looked over at Stein and nodded. Then Spirit said the same and left, becouse of his Maka being "babysitted" and he's afraid that she's missing him. I waved to them all, then i yawned. Kid too, and i just smiled. Adorable, i thought. Then i walked upstairs with a half-sleeping Kiddo in my hands. I held a hand on his back-head and tryed to not drop him backwards of course.

Then i changed his clothes, and turned to bed. I changed as well, and Kid fell asleep directly. I heard his small snore noises and started to think of how he'll have it when he grows up. Maybe.. a worrior, a great friend, gamer.. i don't really know, of course. I laughed for myself when i realized i was talking to myself inside my head.

Then i quickly fell asleep. Just like that. All randomly.. But then..

"Ehm, Shinigami-sama?" I heard. I cold sweated when i knew it was Marie. I slowly sat up and looked over at a really scared Marie.

"What? Didn't you leave.. wait.. that's right.. you didn't," I said, feeling dumb myself. It was quite the long silence between us untill she coughed awkwardly into her hand.

"Well, i'll leave then.." She said, and it wanted me to faint and fall. That was a stupid question, seeing the situation and all. I just nodded and sighed.

"Right, see you tomorrow," She whispered, then went outside. I heard the outdoor slam and i collapsed down onto the bed again.

Gosh, that Marie, I thought and smiled for myself. Glad that she's herself anyways. Then, this time, i fell asleep.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 END! I know, freaking short.**

**But i tried. Wait.. shit. I spelled "tried" as "tryed" all this time? See, me really stoopid. xD Welp, i can't do anything against it now can i? .3.**

**So, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK about this chapter please~ ^^ It's damn short, but if someone tells me to continue i shall. So, please, review, ok? Please..**

***prays* PLEASE GOD MAKE THEM SAY something ;-;**

***sigh* What a lame person i am, haha.. well. Next chapter. I shall begin directly after this shit. Not litteraly shit thou! I am really proud over this fanfic this far. I dunno if it's worth being proud over thou, but i am |:D**

**Bye~, see ya~.**

**~Quizzter~ *peace***


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo. :D Chapter 3 here~ .o. And to not make you all confused, i've jumped a little ahead. Kid's now 5 year's old ^^ I thought that it would take an eternity to write year after year and i was like HEY! Jump ahead :D It doesn't kill anyone :D o - o i hope. **

**Let's get this started and NO, i do not own Soul Eater. =w= (Just came home from school too ;-;)**

* * *

Chapter 3.

Shinigami's P.o.v

I woke up to the most cheerful voice. Kid was standing in front the bed and was smiling widely. I smiled back and wiped my teary eye's. It was really bright outside. Kid looked at me then asked shyly

"Papa, you dreamed badly?"

I looked away from the window and looked at Kid in confusion. I tilted my head and asked

"Why do you ask, Kiddo?"

He shooked his head and then said

"You wiped your tears, so i just wondered." I was happy that he cared for me and bended forward to put a hand on his head. He looked directly up at me with big eyes.

"Kid, don't be sad. I'm ok," I said and giggled a little, while Kid's cheeks turned a little red and he turned around with a pouted mouth saying

"I wasn't worried or.. anything." He was trying to not turn around again and i sighed

"Right, right," I said and laughed, getting off the bed and went to change my clothes. Kid watched me go out from the room.

Kid's P.o.v (FINALLY :D)

I watched papa going outside and i wondered where he went. I quietly followed him and when he walked into the bathroom i understood.

He's only changing clothes, i thought and smiled, walking down the stairs as i waited for him to do so too. I sat on the couch and wiggled with my leg's back and forth, pouted my mouth and thought

Papa's slow. Isn't he?

Then i heard the bathroom door go open and i broke through my thought's and happily got off the couch.

"Kiddo? Where are you?" I heard papa say. I took a deep breath and said

"Downstairs."

I heard papa's footsteps, one after another, walking down the stairs. I stood in front of him with a smile. He saw me and smiled too, once again patting me on my head.

"Breakfast time~" Papa sang. I giggled and walked after papa into the kitchen. I looked at when papa was cooking and it was awesome to see. He was like a super fast hero. It even made me hungry when i wasn't. Then, suddenly, it knocked on the door. I was afraid to open it up and dragged my papa's leg pants. He looked at me who was pointing at the outdoor and he sighed, walking away towards the door. I stood quietly behind his leg and waited for him to open the door.

"Is this Lord Death?" A tall man asked my dad. It seemed like he didn't notice me and i stayed hided behind papa's leg.

"Yes," Papa answered.

"Well, you have a son, right? A five year old one," The man asked. I looked at him from behind and this time he noticed me and smiled.

"Yes," Papa answered calmly back. I wasn't able to understand why papa was so calm.

"I am the principal of the normal school. Between principals.. i wan't your son to start there," The man said and waved at me. I yelped a little and hided behind papa's leg once again. Papa putted a hand in front of me and asked not so calmly

"Kid, could you go to your room for now?"

More like irritaded. I nodded and started running up the stairs.

Shinigami's P.o.v

I heard Kid run upstairs then i focused at the man in front of me. The principal of _that _school huh?

"Come on in," I said and showed the man that it was free for him to walk inside. He bowed a little then walked inside, took off his shoes and we both sat down on the couch.

"How come you knew Kid was five and that you want him to join your school?" I asked, looking at the principal. But before he was able to answer i remembered that i was still cooking. I ran to the kitchen and saw that the food was burnt. The principal walked inside and got shocked when he saw the food.

"It's burnt.. i knew it. Now we can't have breakfast, dammit," I said and putted my hands onto the top of my head and started to panic. The principal cold sweated.

"Ahem," The man said and smiled at me. I looked at him and tried to calm myself down.

"Sorry," I apologized. The principal swayed his hand back and forth and said

"No, no worry." I was panicing once again, but that was over that he didn't worry about it.

When i calmed down we walked to the couch again and the principal continued his phrase outloud that i interupted for not so long ago.

"Well, he can't start at shibusen yet right? He's to young," he explained, and i nodded in agreement.

"And i thought that he could atleast go at my school untill he's 13," the principal suggested. I started to think about it. It's a good opertunity, i thought. But..

"Is there only human childs? Kid's not an ordinary kid you know, and he might feel alone," i said, with the hugest care in my voice. I even shocked myself.

"I don't know. But i don't think so.." The principal said with the sadest voice tone.

I don't know about this, i thought. Then i suddenly noticed Kid standing beside us, at the stairs. He was looking right at us, and i saw that he was shy, but even if he was..

"I can take it dad! I don't think i'll become alone," Kid said. I didn't say anything and the principal was looking at him with a smile.

"You're Kid, right?" He asked. Kid yelped and hided himself once again, but this time behind the stair wall.

"He is," i answered instead since Kid didn't want to answer him.

"His eyes are really beautiful," The principal complimented. Kid brushed and walked upstairs again. I laughed and agreed with him.

"Indeed they are," I said with a smile. Then i saw that the principal got serious.

"So?" He asked. My smile dropped and i stood up.

"Explain first," i said. The principal looked questioningly over at me.

"Exuse me? Would you be kind and say what i need to explain," he said calmly.

"Just why are you so desperate of having Kid in your school actually?" I asked, and i was trying to look terrefying out. I did and he got a shiver.

"S-sorry! I am not desperate of having your son in something weird! If that's what you think. I just want him to be smarter and a much better person than he already is of course! Please, i will make sure that no one lays a bad finger on him," The principal said and got down. I sighed and laughed.

"Don't be so serious! I know you didn't want to seem desperate. So, my answer will be yes since Kid seems to want to start at school too. But, mister principal.. Don't you ever say that he's going on the school JUST to become a smarter and much better person in front of me again. He doesn't even need to be a better person, he's Kid," i said then smiled at the end. I heard a sob and quickly turned to the stairs. Kid was happy.

"Right, then i hope Kid will be ready to start tomorrow~" the principal said in a happy tone. I nodded. But before he was able to leave the house, i stopped him.

"Sorry, just wanted to know what your name was before you left," I said and smiled. He smiled back and i let go of his arm.

"My name's Hogback," He said and bowed. I smiled and nodded to show that i got it.

"Right, ," i said then waved to him when he walked away. Kid stood beside me and watched him go. I felt that he was looking up at me so i looked down on him.

"Papa?" He asked. I tilted my head to the side carefully and said

"Yea..Kid?"

It was a short silence and the door was still open. I felt a weak wind pass by and then leaves came after it. The sun was still high.

"Is it true?" He asked me, and i saw fearfilled tears leak from his eyes. I reacted and hugged him tightly.

"What's true?" I asked. He sobbed and asked me with a really shaking voice

"Is it true that i'll be the only one.. That's special?"

I gasped a little then hugged Kid more tighter intill my chest.

"Yes, but.. Remember Kid, you're special! Even if they say bad things towards you, don't loose it," i said. It calmed him down a little.

"What if they do it day after day?!" He snapped. The tears flew, and i felt one land on my hand. It made me want to cry as well.

"Kid. I won't let them. The principal even promised. And if they dare to punch you we will take a serious talk with their parents." I said and tried to calm down the frustrated Kid in my arms. He did calm down when he wasn't able to fight back no more. He just let the tears flow. He putted both of his hands and wiped the tears away, even though they didn't stop even if he wiped them away. I was really worrried for Kid.

Maybe he shouldn't go anyways, i thought. But then i felt Kid put a hand on my chest to show me that it was fine. I looked at him and he was smiling. Still with the tears flowing. Then he said

"But i'll make it."

I was stunned and shocked at the same time. He somehow made it out through my hug and walked inside. I swallowed and stood up again. Kid yawned and i looked back at him, still shocked.

"I'm tired, let me take a quick nap," Kid said then walked upstairs. He's 5, but behaves like a 8 year old. And he's strong willed, i thought. It was there i smiled and said

"Right."

I began doing dinner so that Kid could eat something when he wakes up. I still remember that day, i thought while warming up the boiling water. When i wished for Kid to become older, so that i could see his personalities with my own eyes.. Right now, and forever, i'll love him for the way he is. He won't become a "better" nor "bader" person. He'll stay the same. He'll stay as Kid.

I putted the pasta in the water when it was hot enough and sighed. I can still hear Kid words echo inside my head. 'But i'll make it'. That's one strong and positive thought right there, i thought once again and turned the warmth up a little. So that it would go faster.

And that school. He'll begin tomorrow. Seems like i'll need to get him the school uniform, i thought and started to move around with a spoon in the pasta. It smelled wonderful.

"Kid will love this," I said to myself and smiled warmly. Now i'll just have to wait for the pasta to be soft and worm-like. Then after some time, a long time after the pasta and the meat was done, i heard gentle footsteps going down the stairs.

"Goodmorning, even though it isn't," I joked. Kid stood and wiped his tierd-looking eye's and yawned.

"Papa, i'm hungry," Was the first thing Kid told me. I smiled and picked out the food. It was still hot, and then i layed down a plate infront of Kid who sat down where the table was. I took a spoon and layed the pasta down onto it, then a piece of cooked meat.

"Hope it'll taste good," I said and Kid stared at the food in front of him. Then when he was done, i putted a hand on his shoulder, saying that we need to go and bye a school uniform to tomorrow. Kid sighed and shooked his head.

"Okay, papa," He whispered. We changed into outside clothes then calmly walked down the streets, hand in hand. The sun was going down, but the school-shop was still open. We walked inside and got all the attention towards us.

As usuall, i thought.

~Time skip~

"This uniform feels weird," Kid said to me at home. It took some time finding it, but we did get one, i thought.

"It's course you're not used to wearing it," I said and smiled. The uniform was black, and with a blue and black neck-tie. It was cute. And he was also going to wear dark-blue shorts and normal shoes. It didn't look to shabby.

"But it's not untill tomorrow, so can i take them of papa?" He asked, pouting with his mouth. I started to laugh and nodded at the same time. I helped him take them off then changed into the pyamas directly. What a day, i thought. Then we both walked upstairs and to our bedrooms.

Kid's P.o.v

I'm nervous, i thought, laying next to my dad's room. I heard papa's light snores and felt warm inside. Knowing i was not alone. Tomorrow it is. First day at a completely unknown school. I guess i'll be fine. And dad's thinking so too. I won't be scared. I'll show dad and everyone there that here i am, Death the Kid, a proud shinigami. Heh.

After that long thought i turned to the side and quickly fell asleep. Tomorrow's a big day.

* * *

**Chapter 3 end! ;o;**

**seems like it became incredibly short. And Thank you, witch name i can't quite remember right now, who said that you wanted me to continue! It really meant much for me and i am glad you like this story~ ^^**

**now, i shall see you, in tha next CHAPTER! And don't forget to review what you think about this chapter~! :D Course i really am curious about what you think about it. **

**Bye now~**

**~Quizzter~ *peace***


	4. Some words

***Cough* *Stares in the air* well, seems like i have a "hater" (Not really but he/she was critical) guys. I already said, I SUCK at english words and verbs. This is actually my very first Fanfiction to begin with. And, whatever your name was, i'm sorry for not writing the "WAY" you want. That i say "Please review" is not meant to be the "REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL MURDER YOUR FAMILY!" way. -.- I am not forcing people to review. Sorry guys, i am getting so damn angry when i get such a comment that i don't know what to do either. But i just got to point this out. To me, that comment was only critical towards the way i do and write things. And that you try to help me, well thanks. I'll try to become better. But that you wrote in the end of the comment that you won't like this story before i've fixed things is another story. Have your oppinion, for yourself. Please. Thanks for reading, if you now did. Next chapter will come soon. When i've gotten over this. I become so negative by comments like that, so.. And yes, you can hate my story. No problem. But don't complain to me, that i am doing wrong. ^^ (Negativety strikes again~), sorry if i made it worse. But i have my oppinions as well as you all do. **

**See ya.**

**~Quizzter~ *Peace***


	5. Chapter 4

**Look! I'm alive! :D Isn't that great? I think anyways :P **

**So, beside that negative comment, thanks to everyone else who's telling me to update soon. Well, you will have your wish granted now :P And if i sound any bit like i only want attention.. Then your wrong. I do not seek attention but i do want oppinions on it. I guess that every FanFiction writer does. To be honest. **

**But beside that, i hope i remember right how chapter 3 ended. I think it just ended with a nervous Kiddo-kun. Teehee. And this is chapter will be about his first day in school. Aaagh, so tempt to be writing this. I have so many thoughts about it, that i have problem with sleeping. And why i haven't updated in a long time? That's course i felt like my writing sucks since i got such a comment, and that i didn't dare to write anymore.**

**But i'll try to improve so, yeah. *Sigh***

**I don't own the awesome anime Soul Eater nor the characters. And you know that i suck at some english words and verbs, or even phrases, but it might also be autocorrect since i use my iPad. My computer sucks. =3= **

**But some phrases did i write on the computer. :D**

**Here it comes~, and i of course doesn't own Soul Eater... ;-; But in tha future i might, MAYBE, own season 2 :D But.. it's only a dumb dream i have ;-; A dream of becoming an animator. But you never know :D ... Now ... Let's get this writing on with, and... ACTION!**

* * *

Chapter 4.

Shinigami's P.o.v

School time.. i thought. I moved my hand and putted it over my eyes, wiping away the tired tears on the edges of my eyes. It was a slight sunshine breaking in through the window and i sighed. Then i heard footsteps and a yawn. I smiled and walked towards the bedrooms door, opening it up to reveal Kid that was just about to knock on my door. He looked shocked but then just shone up in a tired smile.

"Good morning, Kiddo-kun," I said in my most caring voice. Kid took away his hand that still was in the air and putted it behind his back, still smiling.

"Good morning, papa," He answered. We both walked down the stairs and Kid realized what day it was and shooked his head. I picked the uniform out from the closet just beside the bathroom and gently poked Kid who was unaware of what i did. He quickly looked at me and saw the uniform, his mouth shaped like a "o" formed into a "-". And he soon looked nervous. I sighed and bended down next to him

"You have nothing to fear Kiddo, you'll be fine," I gently whispered and pulled him into a tight, warm hug. A sob or two escaped his mouth and soon it was over. He wiped the tears away, then smiled at me.

"You're probably right," Kid said. Those words.. i thought. Will they think he's 5 only? Jeez.

"Well.. let's change clothes alright?" I asked, and he nodded. A slight blush formed on his cheeks. Maybe he was a little excited anyways. It made me all warm when i thought that, and i couldn't help but to smile.

"Alright.." I said and carefully grabbed his hand. We walked to the bathroom, changed clothes, then walked out to the kitchen.

"Papa?" Kid suddenly said questioningly. I raised an eyebrow and looked down on him.

"Yes Kid?" I answered. He looked up at me while we where still walking towards the kitchen.

"To be honest.. i- i think it'll be fun," Kid said. Those words made me giggle and i carefully patted his head.

"That's right. That's a positive thought. Keep thinking like that and all mean thought's will be moving away," I said and he laughed.

"Thought's can't move," Kid said and laughed a little more. Adorable, i thought, then wasn't able to not hold in the laugh.

We both laughed all the way to the kitchen, then Kid stated that he was a little hungry. Then i smiled and said

"Well, you just woke up. Breakfast i shall do," I said and posed like a "warrior" with a sword in the hand in the air, when i said "Shall". Kid giggled and then started to walk to the table. I walked to the fridge.

"What do you want? Cereals?" I asked, while looking at a focused Kid. He thought for a while. Then he nodded, and i picked the cereals out. Poured some of his favorite milk then a spoon.

"Here Kiddo," I said cheerfully. He smiled happily. Then started to eat it, trying to not spill anything. It made me laugh for like, 3 seconds. Then i just realized that he needed something to eat when he had class break. So i walked over to the oven then looked around. I walked over to the fridge once again and picked out cucumber, cheese and then salad. Then two toasts. Kid realized that i did something and it caught his attention and curiosity.

"What are you doing papa?" He simply asked. I turned to him with a knife in my hand and smiled.

"Ah, just something for you to eat at school," I answered. Then turned to cutting the cucumber.

"You're allowed to be eating in school?" He then asked. I shaked my head and started to explain.

"No, you're not. But, you see, when the break comes, and that is when you're allowed to go around outside the school and hang with friends," I hesitated after the word "friends" and thought:

That is if he'll get any. But i erased that thought directly and continued to talk,

"Then you can take these sandwiches i am doing," I continued and smiled. Kid did a "Ooh" sound then laughed.

"I'm glad!" Kid yelled. It startled me and i turned around shocked.

"Glad of what?" I asked calmly.

"Well, i get to eat your food again!" Kid shouted, then happily raised his arms and hands into the air. I giggled.

"That's true," I only said. Then laid the cucumber on one of the breads. Then the cheese over the cucumbers, then the salad, and then finished with the other piece of bread over the sallad. I found a small kind of lunch box and laid the finished sandwiches into it. I then gave it to Kid and told him to lay it in his new bought satchel.

He nodded then gave me the empty plate, and ran upstairs to where his satchel laid. Then he ran down with it around his arms. I thought it looked cute on him, and he soon realized that i was staring at him. He started to become nervous.

"Oh, sorry," I then said and turned around. And Kid giggled.

"Why are you saying sorry to me papa?" Kid asked. I then just patted my backhead and turned to him, laughing nervously.

"I don't know actually," Was my answer. Then he shot a glance at the clock. He then looked at me and asked what the time was. I also then looked over at our clock.

"Ah, you should be going.. or actually, we should be going now," I answered. I saw that Kid gulped. Then he took a deep breath and his chest puffed up.

"I'm strong, i can do this," He said while there was still oxygen inside his chest. It made me laugh happily then i just playfully pushed him on his shoulder. He lost his breath and a little of his footing, then looked at me, with a pouted mouth. Then he just laughed when he saw me holding in a chuckle. Maybe i looked funny when i did.

So i laughed with him. Then i opened up the door with my sons hand in my hand and walked outside with outside clothes on us. He had sneakers, and a warm looking dove jacket. Then an adorable cap on his head. And gloves. Since it was chilly outside.

"So, Kid, what is the first thing you'll say to your class?" I asked him. He broke the silence and then answered me cheerfully.

"I think i'll just say my name, and who i am, and age," Kid simply said. I nodded and complimented him in thinking that he should tell them who he was. That's really good actually.

But that damn shinigami part. I wounder.. I thought while i looked at the happy Kid beside me, jumping forward, holding my hand. Then i sighed.

No, he'll be just fine, i then thought. When we reached the schoolyard, many students and kids where able to be seen. It was quite huge and large, but nothing compared to Shibusen. I, for the last time, looked worryingly at Kid. His spirit had sunken a little when he saw everyone. But when he noticed my stare he smiled and said,

"It's really huge." I nodded and smiled as well, then continued into the yard.

When we where passing by, older and younger students stopped what they currently was doing and stared at Kid, weirdly and curiously. I ignored them and just squeezed Kid's small hand, not to hard. It made him gasp just a little and look at me. It seemed that it was enough for him to understand, and he didn't look into the other childrens eyes.

I reached for the entrance door and walked up the stairs with a really curious Kid, who looked everywhere. He thought it was awesome. I giggled when i saw Kid glare in awe on nearly everything.

"Oh.." I then heard. Both me and Kid stopped and there was a woman in front of us. There was a long silence until Kid directly hided behind me. The woman then smiled and asked,

"And what might i be able to help you with?"

I sighed and smiled.

"Sorry. My son's going to start today actually," I explained and patted my backhead awkwardly. She's not that bad looking... i thought. But the blush on my cheeks did stop the thought and i shaked my head. The woman was confused, but smiled when Kid slightly showed behind my legs.

"Uh, I see.. I didn't know that.." She said and then clapped her hands together, and was smiling warmly.

"And what age does your son here have?" She kindly asked and opened up her eyes witch was gold-brown-ish. Beautiful... i then thought again, but then once again shaked my head. This made the woman tilt her head.

"Sorry.." I said, then straightened myself.

"My son is 5 years old," I simply said. The woman shone up.

"Ah, then he'll begin in my class," She cheerfully said. She then bended down in front of my legs, looking at Kid with a slightly tilted head.

"Hello there," She said and started to get a glimpse of his face. This made me blush madly. But i then raised my hands to my cheeks and slightly patted them, thinking of ugly things to stop the blush.

"Uh.." I heard Kid's voice then he yelped when the woman looked at him. The woman giggled a little then looked up at me.

"Shy?" She asked. I nodded while smiling.

"I am not.. uhm.." Kid said and then swallowed. He took two brief steps to show himself and his hands where behind his back, and he once again puffed his chest out. I held in a chuckle.

"Oh.. haha," She giggled and putted her hand before her mouth and happy tears where nearly escaping her eyes. This made Kid stop.

"Ma'am?" He asked, then walked forward to her. I just watched while tilting towards the wall, with a smile and a small blush. The woman noticed him and then her eyes widned.

"Wait.. aren't you that kid.. Death The Kid? Wait, then i understand. You're not a human are you?" The woman calmy and kindly asked while bending down before Kid. He scratched his cute little cheek and shooked his head.

"I am.." He whispered. The woman then laid two soft hands on both of his cheeks.

"Don't hide that face of yours. Don't be ashamed just beacouse you are. Shinigamis are special," She said, then wiped his tears. He sobbed once then smiled.

That woman has some scooting inspiration right there, i thought. Kid then turned to me and walked over to me. I looked at Kid all the time and wondered what he wanted.

"Papa, i'll be fine now.. i, i'll try," He said. The woman happily stood behind him, and i sighed then smiled. Why am i so nervous? I thought.

"Then promise me that i'll see you all happy when i pick you up after school," I said and he nodded, then we hugged. I patted his head and waved to him all until i was outside.

Now.. please keep that promise.

Kid's P.o.v

As i watched papa walk outside, i turned to the kind woman. She smiled widely then looked at me.

"So.. As we wait 'till the other's come.. tell me something about yourself," The woman said and walked inside the classroom. I followed her tight behind.

"Uhm.. well.. i- i have golden eyes.." I said. The woman looked at me and smiled.

"Indeed you have," She simply said. Then i questioned about the class.

"Uhm.. d-do you know how the class is?" I asked, standing there looking at my feet. She did something on the board onto the wall, but laid the crayon down when i asked.

"Well.. they are kind. Sometimes they can be wild.. but i ensure you that you'll like it here," She said. That made my stomach loose all nervousity. I then looked at the huge board. The woman noticed it and just glared. I noticed it and a blush came up and i looked away directly.

I am so awkward.. I thought.

"Wait, Kid, want to test?" She then suddenly asked. I looked at her and nodded slowly. She then handed me a white crayon. I started to slide it across the board and a white, thick line appeared. I thought it was awesome and drew a cross. The woman laughed a little, then continued to write whatever she was writing. I wasn't that good at reading, but i did understand it. At least a little.

"Oh.." The woman then suddenly said when she watched her wrist-clock.

"It's time for them to be coming soon," She said. I dropped the crayon on the ground and i felt an irritating nervousity come again. She reacted and laid the crayon down carefully, asking me what's wrong.

"N-no, i'm just.. worried," I said and took a deep breath. She sighed and patted my back once.

"No worry. It'll be fine," She said.

"And by the way.. my name's Deyhenna," She said. I smiled and nodded once to make sure she understood that i understood. Then she slowly opened up the door to the hall and i saw people outside. It made my shivers start. What will happen now? I thought. I just stood freezed before the board and i swallowed, feeling sweat down my cheeks and on the forehead. There was laughters, and yellings outside the classroom. The teatcher, it seemed, named Deyhenna, was smiling back at me. And i didn't notice it untill now, and i forced a smile onto my face.

"Now could you all be kindly and sit down?" Deyhenna asked. I stood straight when the first person walked in. He didn't seem to see me. Then more and more people in my age walked in and sat down. Deyhenna closed the door when everyone was in and turned to me. I had closed eyes. And i was trying to keep my cool. Then i felt a hand toutch my shoulder and my eyes shot open. I looked up at her and then smiled when she whispered "No worry".

"So, class. You might realize that there's a new student here. He'll be starting here today and he's really shy. Any questions? Or actually, Kid," Deyhenna said, and i was shocked when it seemed that she wanted me to say what my name was and such. I coughed once and there was some whispers going around in the class.

"My name's Death The Kid. I'm 5 years old. I.. i am different from you all.. and i don't know if i'm allowed to say what," I said, my voice getting lower and lower as i panicingly looked over at Deyhenna as if to say "HELP MEE!".

She stood up from her chair and stood beside me.

"Well, what he's trying to say is that his name is Death The Kid, as you all heard. He's 5 years old. And he's special from all of you," She said, and it was there she grabbed my shoulders carefully and continued.

"He's a shinigami. Actually he's the lord death's son. I hope that's accepted here," She simply explained and let my shoulders go. I was frozen and only my breath's and some whispers where able to be heard.

Then a hand shot up in the air. The teatcher pointed at the guy and nodded. I woundered what was going on. Was it questions?

"Why do you have such hair?" The question went. I froze more.

"Might you be able to answer Kid?" Dayhenna asked me. And i nodded, trying to form the bravery inside.

"It is course i am a shinigami. I was born with.. it," I said. The guy who asked me then sighed. I took two deep breaths as many other hands shot up.

There was questions as:

"Why are you starting here when you're a shinigami?" , "Do you have powers?" , "Why do you have golden eyes?" and so on. I answered everyone of them and there where now more whispers going on. Deyhenna didn't seem to like it and she collapsed a hand onto the table in front of her.

That quieted down the whispers.

"Please.. do not whisper. If you have something to say, please share it to the class," She said sternly. Then she cleaned her troath and told me to pick an empty seat. I took one all the way down and sat down calmly. I tried to not look up, but since i got to i did. There where some strangely, weird looks pointed at me and there where uncomfortable giggles. Then there was, once again, small whispers that i tried to listen to. But it was impossible.

"So.. may you all please pick up your english books?" Deyhenna simply questioned. The whole class, beside me, opened up the bench-lock and took out their books. Deyhenna looked at me and calmly walked over to me.

"Since you don't have a book you will have to borrow this one," She kindly said. I thanked her in a whisper and grabbed to book. Then opened up the side she told us to open. Suddenly, in the middle of listening to what she was saying, i felt something toutch my arm. I looked beside me to see a boy, with brown short hair and green eyes. She sneered at me and i just frowned quietly. Then looked down in my book once more. Trying to read the words as carefully as i could since that was what Deyhenna told us. But then i felt another toutch. It was a piece of crushed paper. He was throwing pieces at me and it started to slightly irritate me.

"Could you stop?" I said, interupting the teatcher accedently. She looked at me and then at the guy next to me.

"What's happening here?" She asked as she picked up pieces of crossed paper on the floor. I looked at Deyhenna as she looked at me then at the guy next to me.

"Well it wasn't me," The guy said in defense. Then i got stunned as she looked at me a little bit angrily.

"It wasn't me. I got irritated by him throwing them at me," I simply said. Deyhenna looked deep into my eyes and when i lied it showed. She sighed then, in true reflex, picked the other guys book up and found ripped paper and pieces of paper underneath. Then she just let the book fall down before him and she bended down so that she was inches from his face.

"Please stop Franklin," She said. The voice gave me two or three shivers and.. 'Franklin' as his name was, swallowed.

"Sorry," He said. Deyhenna took the paper and the pieces in her hand and threw it in the trash. Then she started to talk again. I listened intensly and didn't care for Franklin if he now was looking at me angrily. But it was hard and i sometimes looked at him. His face told me that i'll pay. I just shaked my head a little then listened to Deyhenna again. I promised papa that i'll come home with a smile, i thought. And that promise keeps.

~~ Time skip to first break ~~

The time went fast and soon Deyhenna looked at the clock.

"Time for break," She said and laid the book she held down onto the table. When i stood up and was about to walk out from the classroom i felt a push behind me. It made me stumble a little and i shot a glance behind me. It was Franklin. I got back my footing back and i turned towards him. His eyes told me that i should run before it was to late, but his smile, oddly enough, told me to stay. I closed my eyes then opened them again.

"So you're a gossiper i see," He just straight said. I opened up my mouth to say something in defense but closed it again and was about to walk away, but felt his hand grab my shoulder.

"Let my shoulder go," Was all i said. He laughed and then grabbed it harder. It hurted just a little.

"No. What you just did in the classroom.. i can't forgive that," He said. Then made me turn around in force. I was now starring into his grossly green eyes. I was kind of scared and i wanted to escape, but just when Franklin was about to say something Deyhennas hand toutched his shoulder from behind.

"Is this bullying i see?" She asked. Franklin's eyes went wide as he swallowed and, tryed to defense himself.

"No, i was just asking if he wanted to hang with me~," Franklin said and fake smiled. Deyhenna sighed and then bended down to him.

"Franklin... i can see very well when you're lying," She said and looked him straight into his eyes.

"I- i w-w-.." He tried. Then Deyhenna suddenly winked to me and i walked away, outside. I felt so worried when i grabbed the door's handle and walked outside, feeling the fresh air towards my face. Am i.. bullied? What did Deyhenna mean? Was Franklin bullying me? So many questions was flowing through my mind.

Then i suddenly saw a group of other students, also from my class, walking towards me. One of them was having his hands into his jacket's pockets. And he was smiling, in a shivering way.

Then there was the tallest of them that seemed disgusted. Then the last one who just seemed chill. When i realized that all of them was looking at me i started to turn heels and walk the other way. But then their footsteps started to become faster. It made my heart beat faster and faster and i swallowed time after time. Then i felt two hands onto my shoulders and soon a push onto my back. I fell forward and my face landed right onto the hard ground. My nose hurted and i tried to get up when i heard a laugh. Rather three. I looked behind my shoulder to find them all behind me.

"Oi," Said the one who was chill. It made me yelp and i turned so that i was with the back towards the ground.

"Maybe he didn't hear you," Said the disgusted looking one. The one with the hands in the pockets lost his 'smile' and he seemed pissed. Then he putted a shoe onto my chest. It was dirty, but i just continued to look at them.

"I saw that you where gossiping about our friends little fun," Said the "not-so-chill-anymore" looking guy. I swallowed and said

"I wasn't gossiping."

The tallest of them sighed and then kicked me on the side all of a sudden, the pain made me yell a little.

"Don't lie you freak," Said the still disgusted guy. Then they all looked at each other.

"Maybe we should make him pay for it?" The one with his foot on my chest said. The other two nodded in agreement. I felt my underlip shake and my mouth was wide open i terror. The word "pay" sounded so painful. I absolutely didn't want to feel it myself. I then acted and grabbed the guy's foot. He looked down on me as i bited my lip to make it stop shaking, trying to make him stumble and take away his foot. But he was stronger than excepted. He started to laugh.

"Look, he's trying to be stronger than me," the pocket-guy said. Making the two other laugh as well. I then felt something slide down my lip and it started to hurt. There was blood that i tasted and i paniced a little, but didn't let the grip go from his foot. I looked up at him as his eyes was wide. Then i felt that his foot was being lifted. It was i. I lifted it. Then i still holded it when i stood straight up. I let it fall and then i said with, apparently, the most frightening face expression ever.

"Please, i don't like feeling pain."

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 COMPLETED! ;o; **

**What did you think? And remember, i am not FORCING you to freaking write a review, but if you mind and want, please do so. :) Oh, and yea.. please, no "only cirtism" reviews. As you should know i can't take it. It makes me negative and i feel worhtless afterwards. Somehow i can't change that. So.. there was my OC btw. Deyhenna. Please, if you choose to review, write something about her as well. I wanna know if i did a good job or not. Remember: I do want critism if there are something maybe bothering you or so, but please, not only critism. ^^ **

**So yea, and so sorry for not updating this fanfic for a long time. I made sure to take time in this one and i hope it's not all to short. :P **

**Ok. Let's say goodbye for now. And i'll try to be faster ;-; **

**Bye!**

**~ Quizzter ~ *peace* **


End file.
